Ahora ellos son mi responsabilidad
by Marydc26
Summary: ¿Qué habrá pasado por la cabeza de Haymitch al momento de escuchar el anuncio del presidente sobre el Vasallaje de los 25? ¿Cómo tomo la noticia y qué le hizo querer formar parte de la rebelión? Solo dos jóvenes son los responsables. One-shot.


_**Hola ¿Qué tal? Estoy aquí con un one-shot de Haymitch y su reacción luego de escuchar el tan temible anuncio de Snow sobre el Vasallaje.**_

_**Momento de inspiración xD **_

"**Ahora ellos son mi responsabilidad"**

En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores.

¡Mierda! Fue lo único que se me pasó por la mente al escuchar al presidente decir el motivo de estos nuevos juegos.

Los 75° Juegos del Hambre van a celebrarse en el Capitolio como una entrega especial de su programa favorito : ¡El Vasallaje de los 25 está de vuelta! no me extrañaría leer eso en el periódico de allá.

Cada veinticinco años se conmemora una edición única de los juegos; este es el tercero y ahora los tributos seremos nosotros los vencedores. ¡Maldición! Vuelvo a repetir al apagar con enojo el bendito televisor.

Esperen un momento… ¿He dicho nosotros los vencedores? Medito nuevamente la información y mi cerebro comienza a sacar cuestas. El Distrito 12 solo tiene actualmente tres vencedores, de los cuales dos somos hombres y… Oh Dios ¡Katniss! tomo una botella de licor de la alacena y bebo un gran sorbo hasta que siento que quema mi garganta.

¿De verdad esto está sucediendo? ¿No le basta a Snow con verlos lidiar como mentores? Seguramente hubieran sido mejores que yo, que en estos últimos veinticinco años solo he visto morir despiadadamente a cada tributo de este pobre distrito. Veinticinco años llenos de angustia y dolor sofocado con lo único que tenía a la mano. Una botella de licor blanco.

Yo soy una viva imagen de un vencedor perdido y sin remedio; Snow lo sabe y todos en Panem también. La buena noticia es que sus comentarios no me pesan, pero si los recuerdos y pesadillas que cada noche me persiguen.

Tercer Vasallaje… tercer Vasallaje; mi cerebro hace clic y de inmediato reacciono. ¡Este es mi segundo Vasallaje! Ya han sido veinticinco largos años los que he tenido que soportar llevando a cuestas el nombre de vencedor de los 50° Juegos del Hambre, la edición más aterradora, sangrienta y repugnante de todas. Todavía me persiguen los gritos, las súplicas de los chicos moribundos y las constantes imágenes de tributos matándose unos con otros. Otro sorbo. Y es que nunca podré olvidar esa estancia en donde vi morir no a uno, sino a tres chicos de mi distrito: Tony, Kree y Maysilee… sobre todo ella.

Definitivamente la suerte no está de mi lado y nunca lo estará; ya he soportado mucho mi condena y ahora tengo que lidiar con el hecho de ver a Katniss regresar a la arena y un debate entre Peeta y yo. Pequeño detalle. Pero mis pensamientos parecen estar ligados con los de él porque comienzo a escuchar pisadas torpes y rápidas hacia la puerta de mi casa. 1… 2… 3 y mi cuenta no falla.

La puerta se abre bruscamente de par en par y deja ver a un sofocado y a la vez enojado Peeta que luego camina directamente hacia mi sin vacilar, me arrebata la botella de la mano y la lanza sobre el lavaplatos, quebrándose estrepitosamente y salpicando líquido alrededor.

Esta vez voy a hablar y no quiero escuchar quejas – dice señalándome con su dedo y mirándome con enojo –. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no me importa si te gusta o no ¿entendido?

¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Estoy frente a ti.

Quiero que lo tomes enserio – golpea el mesón con su puño y me mira fijamente –, sabes muy a bien a lo que me refiero – más calmado y cerrando aun más sus puños, dice con voz clara –. Quiero que la elijas a ella – cierra sus ojos y respira hondo – es lo único que quiero.

Miro a Peeta fijamente y sé que habla con la mayor voluntad y sinceridad posible. ¡Se está entregando!

Peeta… estás consciente que me pueden llamar a mi – intento decirle, ¿pero a quién engaño?

Sabes que puedo reemplazarte Haymitch; así que eso no es excusa – rueda una de las sillas altas frente al mesón de la cocina y se deja caer en ella –. Solo quiero que se cumpla lo que tenías pendiente hace un año. Quiero que la salves. Es lo único que te pido – su voz se quiebra débilmente y para mi mala suerte el niño se deshizo de mi botella.

Peeta, sabes que es difícil…

¡No es difícil Haymitch! – vuelve a golpear el mesón con su puño y se levanta de un salto de la silla - ¡Estás claro que no puedo soportar el que sufra de nuevo! – sus gritos son fuertes y su caminar de un lado al otro por la cocina se intensifica.

Te estás precipitando.

No, claro que no. Ella tiene que vivir… yo… yo ya no tengo remedio.

Palabras muy duras para ser pronunciadas por un chico de tan solo diecisiete años. ¡El que no tiene remedio soy yo!

Peeta por favor no digas…

Es que es verdad – me interrumpe sin dejar de caminar como león enjaulado –, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer – se detiene sin levantar la mirada –, disfrute lo poco que pude disfrutar – suspira –. No tengo nada más que hacer.

¡Maldición necesito un trago ya!

Abro la boca para pronunciar palabra, pero ciertamente no sé que decir después de escuchar eso. La cierro de nuevo.

No me mires así. Es cierto – me reprocha y luego vuelve a sentarse frente a mi.

Chico, lo que dices es… bueno… estás entregando tu vida. Es algo estúpido y arriesgado – respondo lentamente y sin quitar la mirada sobre su semblante pálido y devastado. Un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por otra persona. ¿Así me veía yo?

Ahora caigo en cuenta que dentro de mi, muy en el fondo sigue ese chico que estuvo determinado a brindar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance con tal de rescatar de la inevitable realidad, a esa persona que, después de todo pudo sucumbir ante lo que ya estaba previsto.

De repente se despierta en mi la necesidad de evitar que esto suceda, de que ellos, los chicos a los traje de vuelta a casa, tengan que regresar de nuevo a ese temible mundo paralelo en el que tiene tu destino marcado. Me doy cuenta que no puedo permitir que Peeta y Katniss sufran otra vez, porque ellos, a pesar de los conflictos, desagrados y malos entendidos, se han convertido en mucho más que niños a los que entrenar. Se han vuelto parte de mi vida. Son mi familia ahora; lo único que me queda.

Muerdo la parte interna de mi mejilla y desvío la vista de los ojos de Peeta, los cuales permanecen penetrantes y expectantes a lo que vaya a decir.

Lo que él no sabe es que ya mi cerebro coordina otra jugada.

Tienes que prometerme que lo harás – su voz ronca me sobresalta – Haymitch – intenta llamar mi atención y por un segundo pensé que se rendiría a sus plegarias. Pero estaba equivocado – ¡Haymitch! – vuelve a llamarme y esta vez se encuentra cara a cara conmigo, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos temblorosas por la frustración y el dolor. Me agita bruscamente y esta vez me obliga a verlo –. No me iré de aquí hasta obtener una maldita respuesta… y estoy hablando enserio – sus dos orbes azules me acribillan y me hacen escupir las palabras.

No tengo más nada que decir muchacho. ¿Por qué hacerlo si de buena cuenta se que lo harás de todas formas? – mi respuesta no es la que esperaba y se le nota por como frunce sus labios y presiona con más fuerza mis hombros.

¿La vas a salvar? si o no. ¡Dilo! – grita con desesperación y esta vez sé que debo responderle, a pesar de que tenga otras ideas en mente y no son precisamente las que supone Peeta que tenga.

Entonces una frase a continuación me produce escalofríos.

La amo – ablanda su agarre –, la amo y lo único que quiero es que… - suspira – que sea feliz – cierra sus ojos fuertemente y aprieta su mandíbula –. Es lo único que deseo… es lo único que te pido Haymitch – abre los ojos y esta vez veo un brillo triste en ellos –. Sé que en un principio la habías elegido a ella y sinceramente no te lo reprocho; más bien me alegra saber que ella tuvo esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Peeta…

Por favor – ruega – es lo único que te pido ahora. Yo nunca te he pedido nada – cierto.

Así que preparo mis palabras y coordino al mismo tiempo mis próximos movimientos.

De… de acuerdo – dejo escapar el aire y poco a poco soy liberado del agarre de Peeta, para luego verlo asentir débilmente y extender su mano hacia mi.

Gracias – dudoso la estrecho con la mía –. Gracias por todo Haymitch – la suelta y da tres pasos hacia atrás, hasta darse la vuelta, mirar hacia la ventana donde sé que da vista a la casa de Katniss; después asiente de nuevo y sin más sale de mi casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Peeta se ha despedido de mí.

Medito otra vez lo que acaba de suceder y me decido aun más en lo que voy a hacer; por lo que me pongo de pie de un salto y subo las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a lo que debería ser mi habitación (digo debería porque el desorden me hace dudar).

Busco con desesperación el bendito papel que Plutarch me dio en la fiesta en la casa del presidente, esa que se realizó luego de la gira de la victoria que Peeta y Katniss hicieron. Esa fiesta en donde supe en voz de un vigilante, que algunos distritos no estaban de acuerdo y, por muy tonto que se escuche, las supuestas evidencias de que el décimo tercer distrito esté aun con vida.

Sigo con las dudas sobre esta última revelación.

Aquí estás amiguito – consigo el papel tirado sobre un montículo de libros en una esquina de la habitación y de inmediato bajo a la sala para llamar por teléfono a este sujeto que solo busca meterse en problemas.

Ahí voy yo de nuevo también a buscarlos.

¿Hola?

Plutarch soy yo, Haymitch – el remitente lanza una pequeña risa.

Vaya que sorpresa. Pero aun así sabía que llamarías – dice con suficiencia.

Tal vez te adelantes a los hechos – respondo con sarcasmo.

Entonces no me equivoqué.

Muy bien, entonces desde luego ya conoces el motivo de mi llamada – miro hacia la ventana y observo a Prim, la hermana de Katniss, mirar a todos lados desde el porche de su casa. Otro motivo por el cual hacer esto. Su familia –. Cuenta con el Distrito 12 – digo con determinación.

Es bueno saberlo – Plutarch seguramente debe estar sonriendo –. Mañana mismo te llamo y seguimos hablando sobre ello.

Aja.

Hasta luego Haymitch – cuelga la llamada y coloco el teléfono en base, aun asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

Ahora si está hecho. Si esto que dice él es lo mejor y prevé que nos podrá ayudar a reunir gente para lograr lo impensable, destruir los juegos y quien sabe que luego; entonces me uno.

Suspiro por tercera vez y voy a la cocina, tomo otra botella y me siento en el mismo lugar de antes; la destapo y tomo un gran sorbo mientras la espero, porque sé que vendrá y a pedir lo mismo: ¡Salva a Peeta!

Lo mejor será tenerlo en secreto hasta que sea oportuno y hacerles creer que salvaré a uno de ellos. Pero lo que no saben es que ya yo tomé mi decisión.

Los voy a salvar a los dos.

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos. ¿Les gustó? Fue en un momento de inspiración que tuve y quise plasmar lo que se me ocurrió luego de ver el tráiler de Catching Fire otra vez xD **

**Espero les haya gustado. Besos.**


End file.
